elegantefandomcom-20200216-history
Twig
|image = |imagewidth = 290 |caption = This is |Row 1 title = Alternate Name |Row 1 info = Arborinus Verginix |Row 2 title = Gender |Row 2 info = Male |Row 3 title = Age |Row 3 info = 16 |Row 4 title = Species |Row 4 info = Fourthling |Row 5 title = Languages |Row 5 info = Common |Row 6 title = Room |Row 6 info = 2276 (Deck 11) |Row 7 title = Canon |Row 7 info = The Edge Chronicles |Row 8 title = Journal |Row 8 info = http://bbskypirate.livejournal.com/ |Row 9 title = Mun |Row 9 info = Magic }} is on a boat! Canon Information Background As a baby, Twig had to be abandoned by his parents in a woodtroll village because he was unwelcome aboard Multinius Gobtrax's sky ship. He was raised by the Woodtrolls until he was thirteen. At that point, Twig's adoptive mother, Spelda Snatchwood, sent him on his way to his Cousin Snetterbark's house in order to escape recruitment by Sky Pirates. Twig strayed from the path, lost his way, and journeyed across the Deepwoods, encountering many creatures, both friendly and hostile. Twig encountered his father when his sky ship, the Stormchaser, crash-landed in the Deepwoods, but when Cloud Wolf realized who Twig was, he was too emotionally tormented by the realization to face the situation, and left while Twig was sleeping. Twig then wandered into the Edgelands and encountered the Gloamglozer, who tricked him into walking off the Edge itself, but he was rescued by the Caterbird, who reunited him with his father. Twig then signed on as a crew member of his father's sky ship. With the Treasury severely depleted and Vilnix Pompolnius bringing Sanctaphrax closer and closer to ruin, the great floating city was in desperate need of new Stormphrax, and Cloud Wolf agreed to go on a Stormchasing voyage with the Professor of Light. Although Cloud Wolf intended to leave Twig behind, Slyvo Spleethe sneaked Twig aboard as part of his plans to mutiny. Cloud Wolf defeated Spleethe, but the crew, along with Twig, were forced to abandon ship and leave Cloud Wolf behind. Twig and the crew landed in the Twilight Woods, but failed to retrieve the Stormphrax. With Cloud Wolf gone, the crew swore loyalty to Twig, and he became their new captain. Twig led them out of the Twilight Woods and hired a guide, Screed Toe-Taker, to help them across the Mire. Screed tried to kill them, but Twig defeated him in combat. He soon discovered that Screed was a former Knight Academic who failed on a Stormchasing voyage of his own, and was driven insane by his feverish desperation not to let Sanctaphrax down. He posed as a guide to get travelers to come with him, murdered them, cut off their toes, and took Stormphrax particles that built up under their toenails. Over the years, Screed had amassed enough Stormphrax for Twig to use to stabilize the floating city. Twig and Maugin restored Screed's sky ship, the Windcutter, triumphantly returned to Sanctaphrax, and delivered the Stormphrax to the treasury. In honor of this great achievement, the Professor of Darkness pronounced him an honorary Knight Academic, also giving him the name of Arborinus Verginix, though he preferred to continue going by Twig. He then assembled a new crew of sky pirates, funded by Mother Horsefeather, who believed that Twig would supply her with the secret of safe phraxdust production. After giving her the secret, he also distributed the information all over Undertown, ending her economic influence and preventing her from cornering the water market. Shortly thereafter, he learned from the Caterbird that his father, Cloud Wolf, was blown out into Open Sky, and set off in his new sky ship, the Edgedancer, with the Caterbird guiding him. After weeks of sailing through Open Sky, the Edgedancer finally came upon the Mother Storm herself, but just as the ship entered the weather vortex, Twig was brought to the Elegante. Abilities/Powers: Twig has no supernatural or extraordianary powers, but he does have a great number of skills acquired from being raised in the Deepwoods, and then from serving on sky ships for the past three years. He's a good shot with a bow and arrow, and can fight very well with a sword. He knows how to fly a sky ship through even the very worst weather, and he can ride a prowlgrin, although admittedly that doesn't require a great deal. He's also well-versed in camp skills: setting and lighting a fire, identifying edible fruits and roots, cooking a meal, and tracking potential prey. Twig's best skill, however, is arguably his charisma and natural leadership. He first took on the role of captain at just fifteen, and was able to gain the crew's loyalty with ease, and later went on to recruit a crew of his own, each member of which believed in him enough to follow him out into open sky - where few had ventured and none had returned, and where everyone who took to the skies feared above all else. Strength: Twig is determined and has a noble heart, traits that have served him well in life. He works hard to achieve his goals, and will not rest until he has accomplished them, no matter how impossible they may seem at times, or how much he feels like giving up. If he makes a promise, he will keep it forever, and so is a very dependable person. Weakness: Twig can be too trusting for his own good, and despite knowing that great evil exists in the hearts of some, he believes in looking for the best in everyone. This has, on more than once occasiona, lead to some rather sticky situations. He can also be very single-minded, and becomes so wrapped up in his own goals that he fails to notice danger closing in around him. This makes it very easy for a sly, cunning enemy to trap him. Personality: Twig has a noble heart, and is not afraid to stand up for what he believes in, or to protect the weak. He commonly goes out of his way to help those in need, with little or no concern for his personal safety, and regularly risks his life in order to do what he known is right. He despises and fights against slavery and rescues the helpless from their oppressors. He is mature for his age, and an excellent leader, able to command the respect and loyalty of a crew despite his tender age and inexperience. Despite this, he is prone to occasional bouts of hot-headedness - not as often as when he was younger, but it is still part of his personality - usually when he feels he is being treated unfairly by someone he respects. This was a common source of strife between Twig and his father, but Twig usually realised he was in the wrong quite quickly, and can usually accept it with good grace. He can also be arrogant, though, and is sometimes very single-minded, to the point where he misses signs that would warn another person, which has lead to injury on several occasions. This probably comes - at least in part - from the fact that he is very trusting, believing in the saying "innocent until proven guilty". Extra: Elegante Deaths: Warnings & Punishments: Relationships Mimmi - Mimmi is the first person Twig met face-to-face on the ship, and he took an instant liking to her. He finds her very easy to talk to, and is grateful that she gave him so much information about the boat. Perhaps it's the natural result of being a sixteen-year-old boy in the presence of a pretty girl for an extended period of time for the first time, or just because Mimmi is his type, but whatever the reason, Twig finds he wants to be in her company more and more... Xanth - Twig likes Xanth, not least because he was the first person he spoke to on the ship, and who answered many of his initial questions. He has already proved that he would defend Xanth against possible harm; partly because he likes the boy himself, and partly because he identifies him as someone who would benefit from the protection. Twig would like to meet up with Xanth in person in the future, and find out more about the boy. Pamela - A cute kid who explained magic to him. Twig finds her adorable, and is glad to have found someone who shares his enthusiasm for flight rocks and sky ships. Jinx - Twig respects Jinx for calling together a band of fighters to defend Xanth and Kairi, and though he doesn't know much about the man, he would certainly be happy to go for a drink with him and join him in any other fights to defend the weaker. Other Stuff, Links App Wiki page Category:Characters Category:Characters Category:Fandom Category:The Edge Chronicles Category:Dropped